The purpose of the Research Translation Core is to make research outcomes available to governmental organizations responsible for protecting the health of local communities, to the scientific community in general, and to other SRPs in particular. This is in addition to organizations engaged with the BU SRP through the Community Engagement Core. The principal goal is to provide knowledge of exposure and health effects useful in risk assessment needed for consequential decision-making. This proposal builds on our previous work and includes new partners who can use the SRP and Project results for assessment, regulation and reducfion of con-taminants found at hazardous waste sites. Specific Aim 1: Coordinate communication of research within BU SRP, in New England, and the larger NIEHS SRP community to improve application of findings, provide access to data, consolidate resources and increase productivity and collaboration. Specific Aim 2: Develop and. maintain partnerships with governmental environmental and public health agencies and provide them with data and expertise that might improve risk assessment-based decisions, particularly with respect to developmental and reproducfive effects of environmental chemicals. Specific Aim 3: Effect technology transfer by identifying potential end-users of technologies, assays and resources developed by BU SRP projects and facilitate their application. Specific Aim 4: Pursue, initiate and implement Center-specific research translafion activifies (i.e., emanating from the BU SRP), working with the Community Engagement and Training Cores to have a broader impact.